


Skating Away

by Beltenebra



Series: Shiritori - Team 7 [1]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Donuts, Doumeki is good at everything, Drabble, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Watanuki is good at denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beltenebra/pseuds/Beltenebra
Summary: A totally accidental ice skating date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Shiritori - my brain is currently hard wired to relate everything to Yuri on Ice!! right now so ice skating Donuts seemed totally plausible.

Water. It was just frozen water, nothing more. Watanuki had found himself in a number of difficult situations is his time ranging from extremely uncomfortable to life-threatening. Surely he could handle this one. 

It had been Himawari-chan’s idea of course. Since the first hard frost she had been talking about going ice skating and who better to go with than her two closest friends! They all met up at a cafe near the rink for hot chocolate (good but not quite as rich and creamy as Watanuki’s own recipe) and were just finishing their cups when she got a call from her mother. Regret shined in Himawari-chan’s lovely eyes but she had to go and she insisted that he and Doumeki keep their skating plans. And send pictures, please! The things he did for pretty girls. 

So here he was, with the ice. And Doumeki. 

Doumeki had laced up his skates quickly and gone ahead. Watanuki watched him move smoothly over the ice making quick laps around the rink, legs crossing over gracefully in the turns. Why did he have to be so infuriatingly good at everything. 

His irritation must have shown on his face because when Doumeki glided to a stop at the section of wall in front of him he said, “I can’t cook at all, you know. _No one_ can cook like you do.” 

“I’m sure if you ever tried, you would be effortlessly fantastic. Because the universe _hates_ me,” Watanuki sniped back on instinct, still warily regarding the frozen minefield before him. 

Doumeki gestured toward the ice. 

“Come on, I can help you. I’m a good teacher.”

Much to Watanuki’s chagrin, he really was. After just a couple of slow laps and patient instructions Watanuki could move forward with an acceptable amount of steadiness, if not the swanlike grace of some of the skaters. 

The showoff spent the first hour _skating backwards_ , presumably to better monitor Watanuki’s progress, occasionally grabbing his hands to steady him as they moved forward. After Watanuki got the hang of it Doumeki turned around to skate at his side even though he was sure Doumeki would have more fun skating fast and doing turns and things. Doumeki insisted that he was fine right where he was. Just as it started to get dark a light, fluffy snow began to fall and even Watanuki had to admit that it was very picturesque and that he was having a good time. 

They’d been skating for an hour or two when Watanuki announced that he was going to become a literal icicle if they didn’t go somewhere to warm up. Doumeki perked up noticeably when he mentioned off-hand that he had all of the ingredients for nabe and eating hot pot by yourself was pretty troublesome so Doumeki might as well just come over for dinner. 

They took a picture outside the rink in the snow-strewn twilight. The arm Doumeki threw over his shoulder for the obligatory selfie was very warm, Watanuki didn’t try very hard to resist the urge to lean in a little closer. 

When he looked at the picture Doumeki sent him later his cheeks were slightly flushed, from cold he presumed, and Doumeki was _smiling_. He saved it quickly without thinking too hard about it. He guessed that ice skating hadn’t been a complete disaster after all.


End file.
